Optical coherent communication systems are naturally suited for modulation with four-dimensional (4D) signal constellations. Four-dimensional modulation formats can achieve substantial gains compared with conventional formats, such as dual-polarization quaternary phase-shift keying (DP-QPSK) and 16-ary quadrature amplitude modulation (DP-16QAM). Polarization-switched QPSK (PS-QPSK) and set-partitioned 128-ary QAM (SP-128QAM) are known to be practical 4D constellations, and they can achieve 1.76 dB and 2.43 dB gains in asymptotic power efficiency, respectively. Gains of up to 1.5 dB can be achieved with forward-error correction (FEC). While some higher-dimensional modulation formats are known, their application to optical communications has been limited to the 4D case because of their increased complexity.